Non-Writer Characters
Non-Writer Characters are characters in the story that are not anyone's official character, but are simply there to further progress the story. If you create any Non-Writer Characters (NWC's) please put them on this page followed by a brief description of their job or purpose in the Truffleton storyline. Also, if you are having writers block and need an idea for a character feel free to assume the roles of one of the characters on this page. If there is a non-writer character that has his or her own article then please take any info of them off from this page and instead at the bottom of this page link their names to their respective articles. Current NWC's Vincent Baron : Vincent Baron is the head of security in Truffleton. He is in charge of the watch towers, fighting off hostile raiders, and escorting immigrants who do not pass the tests conducted by Mr. G. out of the inner-city Truffleton area. Gregoire Du Font III : The previous mayor of Truffleton. During the Great War he was shot in 2022 in a duel between him and his son, Lyle Du Font IV. Lyle Du Font took over all of his father's possessions during the chaos of the war and now owns his manor located in central Truffleton north of the Truffleton Chocolate Factory. Margo Joplin : One of the few surviving factory workers, she is a very poor, old lady who lives in the second floor of the unnamed skyscraper occupying the near center of Truffleton. There are rumors that she was once spotted carrying the severed arm of a human, leading some to believe that she is a cannibal who should be exiled. When addressed by one of the local townspeople she denied the statement and proceeded to spit on the accuser's left shoe. In a town meeting later that week the idea of exiling her was dismissed on accounts that no one in the town had a missing arm and that if she did really have one she must have got it off an outsider refugee. Mr. G. : Little is known about Mr. G. His only duty in Truffleton is to stand at the front gate and scan incoming people with a Geiger counter and take a blood sample for analysis by Professor Thanasis. He was supposedly assigned this position during the first town meeting after the Great War had subsided. Mr. Charles : Mr. Charles was a local business man working hard to support his family. Luckily, after the Great War, he and his family survived. He now struggles to keep his family fed and well kept. He lives on the southwestern side of the town and openly despises Lyle Du Font for trying to establish political power against the poor. Inquired upon his origins, Mr. Charles responded, : "I come from a island far off from here's. All da' way ova' down unda'. The town was very pretty and colorful and had a really tall skyscraper like dis' one. But den' somethin' very bad happened and everyone left. My family and I moved to dis' town right befoe' the Big War gone done and happen'." Emanuel Lopez : Emanuel Lopez is a founding member of The Pole City Boys, but is definitely one of the dumbest, even taking into account that none of the boys have received an actual education. He is considered to be the greatest idiot in Truffleton. One day he was exploring the chocolate factory his gang uses as a hideout and came across an old freezer that was used back in the day to keep chocolate ice cold. When Emanuel opened the door he discovered a man frozen in a block of ice and he spent several hours thawing the man out. The man revealed himself to be the once manager of the factory, Zhu Jin Wong, and Emanuel is could figure out something was wrong about the man. When Wong put an eye patch over his eye his evil personality named Wang took over who quickly made Emanuel his loyal subordinate and a member of the Legion of Villainous Evil. He is very muscular being one of the physically strongest men in Truffleton and has a bald head absent of any hair. : Johnny Law : Johnny Law used to be Chief of the Truffleton Police Department and was born Albert S. Stanly, but changed his name when he became a cop. He's a short fat man that goes around in his police uniform even though the police department disbanded right shortly after The Great War began. After the war he joined the A.C.S.A.'s armed forces and has been stationed in Truffleton ever since. Since he has power given to him by his position he still bosses people around like he did when he was chief of police. He has a handlebar mustache that he takes much pride in and is the known as the biggest jerk in all of Truffleton. He's risen to a high position as he is currently directly below Vincent Baron though he plans on becoming the chief once again. He plans on doing this by taking Wang and Bowie into custody before their evil plans become reality. Other Non-Writer Characters *Arthur Bale *Moses Beach *Lenard Jones *Scruffy Category:Non-Writer Characters Category:Story Elements